Sinful Counsel
by smiles1116
Summary: Kira is a model Catholic schoolgirl. Hidan... is not. What happens when a conflict of religion leaves Kira unable to confess?


[Sinful Counsel] Hidan oneshot (for ILUVVAMPKNIGHT)

_This is for the fantastic ILUVVAMPKNIGHT! Requested ages ago, like the others, I decided I wouldn't tell her which character I chose until I wrote it.... And well, I guess we all know now. XD I'm rather pleased with it. Credit to Chopstickchan for the main idea. :)_

Name: Kira

*** Please note this is modern-day

Kira smiles happily as she exits the confessional, moving toward the front door of the church as she does every Sunday night, perfectly happy. She strolls out and walks through the town, things not having changed much lately, though pausing when she hears a groan of pain, eyes wide. That's new. She slowly turns and faces the way she came, glancing around for the source of the noise.

Frowning, she follows the sound, a little too curious for her own good, hoping she can help whoever it is who's in pain. She strides down an alley she knows leads to the park, pausing at the other end to listen again. She turns, making her way in the direction of the park, speeding up a little as she hears the groan again. She finally stops and freezes at the sight.

A man, seeming to be a few years older than she, lay in the middle of a crude, crimson circle with a triangle drawn in the middle. What horrifies her most is the blood leaking from his body from numerous different cuts. Her eyes widen as she watches him make another slice.

"What are you doing?!" She blurts her shrill question before she can withhold it, eyes wide with shock. The young man looks up at her from his spot on the ground.

"… Praying."

"No, you're doing it wrong! God doesn't allow self-harm. It's a sin!" The man starts laughing at her words.

"Just what kind of God do you serve, girl?" Her jaw drops.

"The only true one, Jesus Christ!" The man lets out a low, dark laugh.

"You mean Jashin, don't you?" Kira frowns.

"I most certainly do not!" She finds herself slightly intrigued by the pale eyes on her, unsure why.

"… One day you will." Kira's eyes widen slightly before she turns and flees from the scene, terrified.

***A week later***

Kira exits the confessional and makes her way toward the front of the church, thoughts straying yet again to the man whom she decided was insane. She shakes her head and exits the church, making her way home again before pausing, hearing another groan. Instinct tells her to flee, but she finds herself tracing her path from last week, soon arriving at the park, stopping out of sight. She flinches slightly as she watches the man cut himself over and over again, as if in a ritual. She tenses as he speaks.

"If you're so interested in watching, why don't you come out of hiding?" He asks almost casually. Kira's breath catches in her throat as she unwillingly takes a couple of steps forward.

"… Why… are you doing that to yourself…?" She asks softly, unable to understand what kind of god would encourage this.

The man grins slightly, "Jashin requires perfection and diligence from his disciples."

Kira slowly shakes her head. "That's not right.... Jesus Christ is the only true god." She crosses herself automatically as the man laughs darkly.

"You keep telling yourself that." He smirks as Kira's eyes widen before she turns and flees from the scene again. "You'll come around someday."

***Two weeks later***

Kira exits the confessional and moves toward the front of the church, thoughts having practically obsessed over the man from the park all week. Is she going insane? Why can't she stop thinking about him? More importantly, why is she drawn to him and his odd and sinful practices? No, not practices, she decides. They're rituals. Either way, she still can't figure out why he would serve a "god" who required self harm. She doesn't realize where her feet are taking her as she stays deep in thought until a voice jerks her out of her contemplation.

"Back again, I see." Kira's head snaps around, eyes wide in shock as she spies him on the ground… surprisingly covered in blood and cuts. He raises an eyebrow. "What, no comment this time?" He receives no answer. "Well I suppose it's time to introduce myself."

Kira watches as the man stands and wipes himself off with a towel the color of blood. He slings the towel to the ground again before carefully cleaning himself off, making sure no traces of the blood remain. After a quick bandaging of the cut areas, he cleans off his hands, glancing at Kira. "What, did you think I didn't take care of myself afterward?"

She nods wordlessly, though not quite sure how to answer. The man chuckles slightly. "What kind of disciple would I be if I were dead?"

Oddly, the remark makes sense to Kira, though she still doesn't speak. The man finally turns toward her when he has finished cleaning up. "My name is Hidan, and I'm a follower of the god Jashin." His voice holds pride and reverence for his god.

Kira snaps out of her silence. "My name is Kira, and I serve THE god Jesus Christ."

Hidan chuckles and nods slightly. "So I've heard. Like it matters. One day all will follow Jashin…." He smirks. "… Even you."

Kira once again turns and flees from the scene.

***Three weeks later***

Kira slowly exits the confessional and makes her way to the front of the church, fairly certain she's sinning in multiple ways. She has found herself repeatedly putting herself in Satan's presence, not confessed it, doubted God, not confessed it, and finds herself still intrigued and almost obsessed by this man, Hidan.

Oh, and she hasn't confessed it.

"Well, look who it is." Kira glances up as Hidan smirks slightly. "Little miss Kira. How have you been?"

"… Not well…."

"Oh?" Hidan raises an eyebrow, already cleaned off today. Kira watches him pack up his ritual equipment and pulls his shirt on. He sits on a swing and motions next to him, as if to invite her to sit and swing with him. Against her better judgment, Kira makes herself walk over and take a seat next to him.

"… I… I've sinned…." Hidan sits quietly, watching and listening. "… My thoughts… are impure… and I haven't been able to confess them…."

"… How are they impure?"

"… They're sinful."

"Generally, sin is impure…." Hidan chuckles slightly. "But _what_ is making yours impure?"

Kira is silent for a moment. "… You."

"Me?"

"You."

"I see…. And what is it about me that is making your thoughts impure?"

"… Your rituals."

"My rituals?"

"Your rituals."

"I see…. And is there anything else?"

"… Your god."

"My god?"

"Your god."

"I see…. And is there any way I can help?"

"… I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I don't know."

"I see…. Well, I have an idea of how to help."

"… Do you?"

"I do."

"You do."

"Yes. Would you like my help?"

"… Would I?"

"You would."

"I would."

"I see…. Now, I'm going to help you." Hidan stands and moves in front of her swing. He kneels in front of her and looks up into her troubled face. Kira looks into his eyes, her own begging for some sort of relief from her distress. Hidan smirks slightly and leans up, placing a hand on the back of her head as his lips press against hers. Kira's eyes shoot wide open in surprise as she tries to instinctively pull back, but she soon finds herself overwhelmed by the sensation. Her eyes drift shut of their own accord, as well as her lips moving hungrily over his. Her body says yes as her mind screams no, telling herself this is wrong… but the rest of her tells that part of her mind to shut its mouth since its opinion is no longer welcome. So long, rationality. Hello… something else. Hidan smirks slightly as he pulls back and looks into her eyes.

"… Have I helped?"

"… Yes, you have…."

"I have?"

"You have."

"I see…. And is there anything else on your mind?"

"… Only one thing."

"Only one thing?"

"Only one thing."

"I see…. And what would this one thing be?"

"… Can you do that again?"

"Again?"

"Again."

"I see…. Well, I'm sure arrangements can be made… once you prove your devotion to Jashin."

"… Jashin…?"

"Jashin."

"… I see…." Kira's gaze drops, inner thoughts in turmoil, struggling with what she has always been taught as the truth… and what she wants to be the truth. After a long moment, she finally raises her gaze.

"… Teach me your ways."


End file.
